


Just stop it, all of it

by Johnlock_shadows



Series: Hate or love? [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Control Issues, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock_shadows/pseuds/Johnlock_shadows





	

Sherlock goes to health and sets by Greg again. Greg could easily be his best friend. They talk all hour and make jokes. Sadly the class ends and Sherlock stands up to gather his stuff. Greg asks him, “What is your next class?”. Sherlock sighs and replies, “I have P.E. next hour. I don’t really like it. What class do you have?”. Greg smiles and replies, “That’s what class I have too! I was in the office getting my other classes fixed then.” Sherlock smiles and replies “Oh good! Well we should get going then, so we’re not late!”. Greg agrees and they both get there clothes and head down to the locker room. Of course Jim is standing there already changed just waiting for Sherlock. Jim is shocked but then covers his expression with a huge smile. He then says ”Greg! Hey, what are you doing here?”. Greg smiled and replied, “I’m in this class, I just wasn’t here yesterday. Have you met Sherlock? We have last hour together”. Jim smiled and replied, “Oh yea, we have met. He is great”. Greg starts getting changed and Sherlock does also. Then Sherlock follows Greg and Jim out of the locker room and into the gym. They play line tag and Irene is the tagger. She trips Sherlock and jumps on his lap, then she tags him and whispers, “I got you, if you ever want to tag me just message me. We can play tag naked.” She smirks down at him and keeps running. Sherlock gets up and makes his way to the out bench. Greg is sitting there waiting for Sherlock. Greg says, “Look, I would stay clear of Irene everyone here knows that Jim has a huge crush on her.” Sherlock replied “Oh, I know. I’m not interested in her though”. P.E. ends and they all get changed and make there way to 8th hour. Sherlock passed the quiz with 100%. He starts reading tonight's chapters and soon the class ends. He goes to his locker and is surprised when he see’s John standing there waiting for him. John says, can I come over tonight? No funny business just I want to hang out? Sherlock nods and replies, “Sure, want to ride home with me then?”. John replies, “Yes please”. They both head to Sherlock's car and Sherlock drives them his house. 

Sherlock and John arrive at Sherlocks house and they go inside and go up to Sherlocks room. Sherlock speaks first. “So, what did you want to talk about John?” John hesitates and then asks, “Well, could I stay here for a while? I wouldn’t ask normally but I dumped Mary because I didn’t feel the connection anymore and I was living with her. So now I don’t have anywhere to stay”. Sherlock smiles and replies, “Of course, but there is only one problem. Since I rent this apartment I only have 1 floor and this is the only bedroom. So you will have to move a bed in here or something.” John smiles and replies, “Thank you! That’s fine, I have to go by tonight and get my stuff. I don’t have a bed but I can make a fort or something on the floor”. Sherlock replies, “Or I could buy you one. My parents travel so they give me money to have a living. Its around 1,000 a month to pay for everything.” John smiles and replies, “Thank you so much Sherlock. Can I ask you something?”. Sherlock nods. John speaks again. “ Okay, well why did you move here in the first place? I mean I'm really glad that you’re here, but how come you moved for your senior year?”. Sherlock hesitated and replied, “If I tell you, you cant tell anyone at all, because I don’t want everyone to know. Its embarrassing”. John nods and replies, “I promise I wont tell anyone. Not one soul.” Sherlock sighs and starts, “Well it all started when I was a sophomore. The other boys in my class wanted to compare dick sizes and I didn’t. Not because I'm ashamed or anything, I just didn’t want a bunch of jocks to see my dick. But, they really wanted to see it so 2 of them grabbed me and held me back while the main jock pulled down my shorts and boxers. They all took turns touching it and squeezing it. I tried to get them to stop but they used my boxers as a gag. They all called me a fagot because I got hard. I mean id never had anyone touch me, of course it was new. Anyway, I finally got free, but it wasn’t until after one of them gave me a blowjob. They took pictures of him sucking me and video’s and black mailed me. It was I either had to let them do this to me everyday until we were out of school or they would post the pictures and video's everywhere. 

I didn’t know what do to, I was 15. I told them No and they posted the picture on snap chat, there friends and there friends all saw it. I skipped school for a week. When I got back they had more request for me. I had to do this to this dude. I had to go to there house after school. I had to please them however and whenever they wanted. I had to send them pictures I had to do all these demands or else they would just beat the crap out of me. I said No, and they beat me tell I was black and blue. I tried to run away but one of them took off there belt and tied me to the shower rod in the locker room. They undressed me and made me say horrible things or else they would have pinched the end of my dick or jerked me off dry. They were horrible people. Then one of them raped me and then they all took turns. Around 15 guys raping me in the butt. Not one single one stood up for me. Even when I cried and begged them to get off. They just shoved something else in my mouth, unless they wanted me to beg for it or moan out there names or do any other horrible thing they had in mind. They did that to me for 2 years, until I finally moved here. They posted the video on Facebook and my parents saw it. They moved me here and gave me money and left to travel. They send me money, I think its an apology for never realizing I was being raped. But since the other boys were under 18 they didn’t get in trouble, just a stupid warning. And now I'm here and there is this dude who wants to break me and make it so I don't have any limits. But I cant. The dude that spanked me in the locker room, is the same dude who went out to comfort me at lunch. John its Jim, your best friend…….”


End file.
